El aria de las Reinas de la noche
by Neyade
Summary: Todos saben que son amigas. Que gustan de beber y chillar a las tantas de la noche y que cuando alguien dice "La Señora Gorda" delante de Violeta esta le reprende con veheméncia, comunicándole a gritos que su amiga no es más gorda que Sir Cadogan cuerdo.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros), no escribo con ánimo de lucro, pero eso no significa que puedas utilizar mis escritos a tu antojo (véase, por ejemplo, publicarlos en algún sitio sin mi permiso).**

**N/A:**** LIGEIA es LA SEÑORA GORDA (que quede claro, para que no haya líos XD).**

**EL ARIA DE LAS REINAS DE LA NOCHE**

Ligeia y Violeta siempre se han llevado bien. De lo más bien, de hecho.

En realidad ninguna de las dos recuerda exactamente cuando fue que se conocieron (aunque aseguran saberlo y cada semana la historia es distinta), ni tampoco si al principo se llevaron bien o mal, del tiempo que ha pasado desde que sus retratos fueron colgados en una de las paredes de Hogwarts. Lo que si saben es que es de lo más agradable, eso de tenerse la una a la otra (ya sea para despotricar sobre los alumnos como para consolarse la una a la otra el fatídico día en que Sirius Black entró en el castillo para rasgar retratos e intentar asesinar niños), siempre cerca para cotillear un rato o beberse una copita.

Todo el mundo sabe, pues, que ellas dos son amigas. Que se llevan la mar de bien. Que gustan de beber y chillar a las tantas de la noche, y que cuando alguien menciona a _La Señora Gorda_ delante de Violeta esta les reprende con veheméncia, comunicándoles entre chillidos que _su _amiga no está más gorda que Sir. Cadogan cuerdo.

Lo que no todo el mundo sabe (y ni ellas mismas lo saben a veces) es que se quieren. El suyo es uno de esos afectos sencillos pero sinceros. Disfrutan hablando, ensayando duetos (llenos de notas altas y personajes míticos que sufren mil y una desgracias) de esos que siempre elige Ligeia, e incluso molestando a los frailes del cuadro del monasterio al hablar en voz demasiado alta sobre _cosas de mujeres_.

Se quieren. Y por eso ni a Sir. Cadogan, que nunca se entera de nada ni que se lo cuenten mil y una veces, le extraña verlas aparecer un día tomadas de la mano, saltando de cuadro a cuadro con una sonrisa hasta llegar al suyo para sentarse a merendar con él.

Pues Ligeia y Violeta se quieren, e incluso cuando Albus Dumbledore, el siempre magnífico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le propone a la casi desconocida Violeta el ir a custodiar una de las Salas de Invitados del Castillo, es un no ciertamente rotundo lo que recibe.

-Lo siento Señor Director -una tos inquieta, _¡está hablando con Albus Dumbledore!_-, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta -dice galantemente haciendo una reverencia-. Preferiría no tener que separarme de Ligeia.

(Y es aquí cuando al principio incluso Dumbledore parece desconcertado, hasta que descubre hacia donde está mirando Violeta. Todos prefieren pensar que es porque le sorprende tal grado de _amistad_, y no porque no se acuerda del verdadero nombre de La Señora Gorda).

-Oh -se atusa la barba, pensativo-. Permítame entonces por lo menos nombrarla guardiana _suplente_ de la Torre de Gryffindor y, aparte de darle un marco más cuidado, colocarla cerca de su compañera.

Y es así como empiezan los siguientes dos siglos y medio de relación entre Ligeia (también conocida como _La Señora Gorda_) y Violeta, salpicados de duetos cantados con más pasión que acierto, un par de copitas que se acaban convirtiendo en una borrachera de campeonato, pullas a los frailes, visitas a Sir. Cadogan, besos entre risas antes de irse a dormir y escapadas al Ala Norte del castillo cada verano para poder disfrutar de unas vacaciones de lo más merecidas.

Es así, como empiezan dos siglos de incomensurable pasión, felicidad sin límites y algún que otro ronquido.

* * *

_Aclaración: El nombre de Ligeia proviene del griego y significa "agudo, estridente" era el nombre de una sirena en la mitología griega XDD He pensado que dada la afición de la Señora Gorda a cantar, era lo más conveniente, heheh._


End file.
